


Addiction || Berrytin

by RuleTheWorldGirlFF



Category: Coldplay (Band)
Genre: Addiction, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuleTheWorldGirlFF/pseuds/RuleTheWorldGirlFF
Summary: Feelings we never had beforeAddiction: the need or strong desire to do or to have something, a very strong liking for somethingA night with thoughtless doings, with unintentional words and forbidden feelings temped to an unknowable future for Chris and Guy....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, please just read the note. My English is from school. And let me tell you, I'm not the best in English. But it gets better, I think. Please just remember this when you read the story. I mean there will be probably some mistakes in it. Biggest problem: Tenses.  
> Pls if there is any mistake, let me know, so I can correct it and make it next time better.

ONE - Came here to forget

The music roared in the ears of the four mens, while they were sitting in the bar and drank their alcoholic drinks.

,,Good Show, guys!", commended Jonny, while showing the Keeper another round. With a loud bawl the other approved Jonny's comment. Everyone was proud of their show tonight, with loud applouse they've left the stage.

Meanwhile Chris, Will and Jonny lost themselves in a conversation, Guy bulk his head of. His hand around the nearly empty glass, he tooked it again on his lips. Quick shook this liquid in his throat. Immediatly he felt the burning, but ignored it easily. It was one of his smallest problems right now.

Instead he squinted to the women latterly him, the whole evening, since they've entired the club, she was looking at them. Guy knows it, she was another shy fan.

"Just ask me for an autograph, I won't kill you", he thought silently. He offered her a tired, emotionless smile. Immediately the women blushed and in a hash motion she walked embarrassed away. Again Guy found himself looking at the empty glass. Still roared the loud music in his ears. Unconsciously his lips moved to the single. Why does he knows the text?  
With his Hand he revolved the glass at the worn out counter, while asking himself for what reason he was sitting here. Does it at all have a special meaning or was it another dumb idea of their drummer? He will never know. Maybe Will has got an announcment. Because it was actually him, who caused them this visit. The wispering of his Brandmates he just heard by the way, until someone nudged his shoulder. Barely noticeable he fliched by the touch of a hand, before he spinned his head to the right.  
Chris was sitting in front of him, same Will and Jonny, all three of them staring hopefully in Guy's eyes. Nervous he slipped on his stool, his view immigrated to the crowd in the background. Just from the familiar sound of Will's voice he has been taken back to reality: ,,Guy? Huhu? Are you there? Will you dance with us?"

Seconds later the scot shot his head. Nagging, the drummer and the guitarist left the bar to find themselves on the dance floor. Which is, by the way, surrounded by beginning adults, mostly women. The two musicians looked like albinos.   
On the other side were Chris, still sitting in his stool, still watching Guy, still drinking his drink. A silent sigh left his lips, as he took another drink.  
,,Is really everything alright?", slightly sour the Bassist closed his eyes, by the question he had to hear like a thousand times today. Quickly Guy nodded and take another slip from his scotch.   
He felt the burning eyes of the singer on his skin, which inspected him most accurate. Frowned he let his head fall back, before he turned back to Chris. He poked around in his mouth, holding a stick in his hand. Still doesn't liking the answer his friend gave him, he doesn't like it the same way, he hasn't liked it in the morning. He has known Guy for to long, he knows that the scot will never be a talkative person. But even then, he just wanted Guy to know, that he is here for him. Whenever he needed a friend, he could call Chris. He raised his eyebrown, in front of him was sitting someone, who knows the meaning of this act. With a sigh Guy put his head on his forearms, while murmuring something incomprehensible. He always gets fidgety, as soon as someone starts talking about privat things. Something Chris quite liked to see, it was cute.

,,Again please! Once again I can't understand you, sweetheart!", laughed the blonde singer. Named person lifted crochety his head up again and repeat his words: ,,You will never stop asking me, right?"

,,Though, if you give me an exeptable answer!", answered Chris, as was it a clear thing. A small smile hovered around Guy's lips, but no words left them. The singer tepped impatiently at the bar top, while deliever a gaze duell. The brown haired man doesn't want to say anything, the older one wants to know everything. Just after short time, Guy loose.

,,Olivia has take a break!", immediatly the eyes of the british man widen. He was surprised by the openess Guy offered him. Last time they found out about the relationship as well as about whose ending via the press.

,,God, I'm sorry for you, buddy!", sqeezed Chris. Laughingly Guy nodded: ,,Me too, me too. Nothing seems for ever with me!"

,,Ey! Don't say that.", consoling Chris touched Guy's narrow shoulder. With a sharp look he ordered him right back. Body contact was never welcome. With his right fingers he fumbled around his thumb. Messing with the sking around his nail. Something by what the lead singer gets insane: ,,Stop it!"

,,Are you my mum?", confused meant person shook his head.

,,You hurt yourself!", ignored the singer last spoken words, meanwhile watching the thumb.

,,I do not bleed to death, don't you worry, Mum!", quipped the musican. Suddenly he feel a beat at his fingers.

,,Aua!", he protest and eyed his friend, who put ,shoulder twitching, his drink on his lips again.

,,I told you to stop it!", hardly he hide his smile.

In revenge Guy kicked the singer in the foot. Doesn't notice indeed like the singer lost every hold and fell right back on the timber floor. Only at the loud noise, he makes by the emergence, Guy rotate his head. Dumbfounded and amused at the same time he watched as his friend tried to wipe away the drink from his face. Angrily their eyes met, that was the time, Guy fall into a merry laughter. Not paying attention to the skeptical look of the outsiderrs, Chris heaved himself up.

Meanwhile smiling, too, he again wipe through his face: ,,That sticks!"

,,You are going to pay the next drink, as replacement!"

So the hours passed and with increasing duration of the evening they get more and more drunk. At the beginning of the evening, Will and Jonny, have visited the two man, telling them, that they'll take the bus to the hotel. But neither Chris nor Guy were paying attention, they were just too busy with their little game, they played.

,,And this one?", ask Guy, while demostrating at a old man, who was sitting their in old clothes, slipping one drink after another. Looking like a real drunkard.

,,God! Minus One! He is looking like Sid!", answered the british singer, looking over Guy's shoulder. The scot start laughing: ,,Why Sid?"

,,He seems completly desinterest and boring! Also slowly in every imaginable motion!", justify the singer.

,,Ach, and you can tell me by what?", questioned Guy.

,,People skills!", smirk Chris impish, before looking at Guy again, who roll one's eyes, about that.

,,I like Sid, or rather liked him!", he say poking in a lemon.

,,Okay continue!", urged the older man. Desperatly looking after another cannidat, Guy choose someone, who seems perfect in this moment: ,,Okay me! Assess me!"

Surprised the blue eyed drew man his head, but take the exercise.

,,Ten. A Jackpot for every women!", he adulate, meanwhile he pushed another peanut into his mouth, certainly doesn't lost the look at Guy's speechless face. The shame was written in his face, the red cheeks, the looking away eyes. Chris smirt, no one has ever ashamed Guy. A surpressive silence filled their time, the conversations in the background lost their meaanings, as both man couldn't solve the eyes from one another.

Encouraging Chris place his hand down the thigh of the sheepish person. If there had not been so much alcohol in their bodies, Guy would never allowed this to happened and Chris would wonder what happened to the shy, introverted scottish memeber of the band. But alcohol was knowing to fog all senses.

Even today, these phanomenom occurre, when Chris was, even after minuts passed, still on Guys thigh, without a hesitate of the other man. Silently he followed the movemants of the hands.

,,Look at me, sweatheart!", Chris wispert. Once no reaction followed, he carefully lifted the chin, just to look into water filled eyes: ,,Hey!"

He moved a little closer to Guy: ,,What's happening?"

Guided by feelings Chris' second hand fall down and grab after Guy's Hand.He sniffled and let out a little laugh: ,,Nothing. I'm alright!"

With a small smile on his lips, Chris stand up from his chair and moved even closer to Guy. He reduce his head: ,,House High ten!"

Feeling the breath on his neck, Guy started to breath faster. For a short moment both of them closed their eyes, savor the moment. Slowly Chris let his hand go and moved them through the black fabric of Guy's jeans, to the end of the stool, where he place his hands. His head wander to face Guy, who was watching every act, but seems quite relaxed. On the contrarly, indeed he stroke over the muscled arms of the singer, finding their place in his neck. Everything seems so right, so natural. The two men laughed at each other, while Guy's eyes tramped to the lips of his partner. He immediatly lecked over them. Both know what they wanted, were just too scared to move foreward. The outside world seems like doesn't existing, just their two bodies in the whole universe. Just their hot breaths of each others lips. Some seconds, maybe minutes they tarried in this position. Their faces so close as never before, the britsh man swallow heavily. Thereupon his head set in motion and moved closer to Guy's lips. Hot breaths tempted at their lips. Some millimeters away from the other mens lips he stops, waiting for the connection action. Not long after, he suddenly feel a pair of wet lips on his. Carefully they press against each other, at the same time exploded a firework in the Chris body. Affectionate and mindful Chris reached his tongue in Guy's mouth. Guy gasp, while Chris scour his mounth. A groan left the lips of the younger man, as Chris bite his lip, carefully. His hands resolved from the chair and slip under the sweaty shirt of the bass player, who break the kiss, to let out a small moan.

Frugaly he wheeze into the ear of the singer, as he pull him closer. Wrapping his legs around Chris'hip, Guy let fall his head right at the shoulder of the older man next to him. Instandly Chris slowly begin to distribute wet kisses all over Guy's neck, as the men moan and firmly claws in the blond hair. Even if this wasn't an individual cases, Chris felt quite unconfortable with the fact, that everybody could watch them.

,,We have to go!"

And with him before the night is over

That first kiss is like a Colorado hit

We better keep on keeping it lit

Til we can't remember, can't remember, what we came here to forget

-Came here to forget, Blake Shelton


	2. Except for us

(Neither Guy nor Chris have kids)

With a gesture Chris waved the Taxi over to them. Next to him, Guy pressed himself entwined against Chris' Body, finding support. With his palm he stroked over his back, while the alcohol level was still high. As the yellow car stopped in front of them, the british man didn't loose a second, before he jumped into the car and pulled Guy in. 

,,Hotel Caeser, please!", he babbled towards the driver, which wagged the alcohol flag once away, before choosing the way to the hotel. Until now no one has regonized the two men, even if they've played a concert any hours before. The look of the british singer roved towards his partner, who find visibly problems with pulling the belt in. Vainly he tried to hit the buckle, but with shaky hands this seemed way more complicated then ever before. Chris was cheekily grinning as Guy sighed and let his back fall against the seat. Promtly the british singer helped and tended towards the scot. The driver was completly absorbed in the street, he didn't payed attention. Coutious Chris leaned over to the bassist and pulled the belt over the thin body, while feeling the hot look on himself. But he did not restist to reply. Still reclined he inspected Chris, before he put his palm at Chris'cheek, feeling the hot skin under his. A small smiel swirll across their lips as they touch one another the second time this evening. Shortly their lips stroke, when Chris suddenly leaned back to his seat. Leaving a grumply looking Guy, who shook his head scandalized. Grousing, he bite his underlip and flew with his eyes again to the british singer.  

Chris strechted his fingers out to catch Guy's lap, to drew cirles, again. This time way fewer careful, not to get to high. Sharply Guy inhaled the cold air, as the other man catched his midpoint. 

Meanwhile the driver came out of his dream and watched amused this small act. In this city, to this time he often got inebriated guests, sometimes even same-sex. He viewed how Chris's Hand circled across Guy's lap, feeling like back in school watching his first porn. 

Taking the last curve, he lets out of the gas pedal, before he parked his car finally in front of the big, noble hotel. 

,,Five, sixty please!", he demanded. But instead of this amount, Chris threw a ten dollar note, before the driver could even thanked for this generous gesture, the two passeres were alredy escaped. 

Feeling the cold evening breeze on his sweaty skin, as soon as he stepped out of the car. But he couldn't pay long attention of the cold air, inasmuch as two strong arms entwined him, suddenly he heared a lound laugh. Still in CHris's arms, the bassist turned around to face the blonde one, before also he started to laugh, for no reason. 

Together they flail about the stairs up to the hotel. They rescued themselves, in front of everybody in the entrance hall, in the elevator. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harsh he was pushed against the cold wall of the hotel room, instantly he fell the large body pressed against him, while this arms slide town his sides, not finding a hold. 

Guy roamed over the front of the shirt, which Chris was wearing. On his shaky, rickety legs barely able to hold, Chris slipped his hand around the waist of the scot, meanwhile kissing his sensitive neck.  With his tongue he licked over the skin, all the way up to his ear, earning dirty sounds. The eyes of the bassist fluttered in the dark, while feeling Chris's Hand moving to his backside. Loud groaning as Chris suck on his sensitive neck, his hands grapped the fabric of Chris's shirt. Moaning his name, Chris shuddered under this sound. His hand wander under the top of the smaller man, stroking over the hot skin.  With his forefinger dipped in Guy's pants, letting him sighed. Guy clawed again on the back of Chris's head, letting his head, heavily breathing,  fall on Chris shoulder. The singer released the prop and tried to balance the scot on his hip, as once in this evening, Guy wrapped arms and legs around Chris's body, while the british man take him to bed. 

Still feeling the hot breaths on his skin, Chris carfully put Guy down on the big bed, which was credided to him for this night. Heavily breathing, the singer place himself over Guys body, able to look into his beautiful eyes. Again Guy let his hands ran through the short hair of his friend, while connecting their lips to a passionate kiss. Meantime Chris's hands slipped again over Guys body, finding hold on his hips. Letting his tongue out of his mouth, Chris licked over Guy's lip, asking for entrance. With a silent moan the bassist open his mouth, letting the tongue in. While kissing, Guy grapped the collar of the blue shirt and pulled it over Chris's body, ending the kiss. Carelessy he throw the fabric on the bedroom floor, before falling again for the lips of the singer. Straightway Chris drove his hands under Guy's shirt, taking it of.   
With a smile the blonde man inspected the beautiful body in front of him, making Guy blush. Hardly he tried to avoid the fact, that he didn't feel pretty. Even if Chris called him the handsome one, he is never sure if that's the truth. Self-daubt, a permanent follower in his life. But an invisible follower.  
Except for this night. In this night, Guy let his walls fall down and Chris could, for the first time, look through the mask Guy was putting on. Seeing in Guy's heart.   
,,You're beautiful, you know!", the singer wispers, bending down to the ear of the musician. Hardly trying to smile, a tear left his eyes.  
Why does he cry that often today?  
Kissing the tears away, Chris's save this experience somewhere in his head, to never forget about the self doubt of the big Guy Berryman.  
Letting his hands slip under the back of Guy's pants, the scot moaned, pressing his face in the neck pit of the singer, trying to avoid any other sounds. Smiling the blonde man's fingers ran to the waistband of the jeans, opening it with a masterful move. Feeling the release, Guy groaned, as he lift his hip up, making it way easier for Cris to strip the pants down.   
Next thing you see is, how both loose pants and underwear, letting it fall on the ground.   
His lips fall again on his neck, leaving some marks behind .   
Guy bury his hands again in the short blonde hair of the singer, pushing their lips together for another passionate kiss. While kissing, Guy could feel a hot hand drifting down his sides. The bassist could feel his heart ache and groan loud, as Chris runs his fingers around the rim of his hole.  
Guy lets out a loud gasp as the singer slips in, gripping the hair even harder. Chris breaks The kiss, letting his lips fall again on the sensitive neck skin, while adding a second finger. Guy could feel his cock getting hard, pushing his hips up.  
,,Chris!", he whimpers, kissing him slowly: ,,Pl...please!"  
Knowing what has to follow next, Chris breaks the kiss, staring into the wonderful Scottish brown eyes. He couldn't save his eyes from this beautiful gaze, Guy was presenting right now.  
Chris got his fingers out, instead pushing Guy's hips down again.   
,,Pl..please!", Guy cried out, searching for the ocean blue eyes, which were studying his body.  
,,You tell me when it hurts, you have to! You understand?", he admonished.  
,,It's no joke to me, y...", he couldn't end his sentences, instead the British man felt a pair of lips on his again.  
,,It's okay, I will tell you!", the scot whispered: ,,But just stop talking!"  
Chris smiled politely, pushing himself into Guy. The bassist moaned loud as he could feel the singer inside him, letting his head fall back on the mattress. While kissing the singer bites Guy's lips, asking for entrance, which was immediately allowed by the scottish mouth. Their eyes locked as Chris began to fuck into Guy. Loud moans and groans filled the room, as the briish man broke the kiss, gasping for air. 

,,God Guy, you're so damn tight!", Chris mumbled, kissing his neck again, while thrusting into the scot.  Pushing his hips up, Guy couldn't talk, just connecting their lips again. Guy's grip on the shoulders of the singer has become tighten, there will be bruises in morning. As Chris thrust hard finding his prostrate, Guy has become a moaning mess, nearly crying and falling again on the mattress.

,,Ch..Chris..I'm close!", he wispered, his putting his hands on the british chest. Again Chris came close, giving Guy a small kiss, before thrusting even harder. In case that this will be the only time, he is going to have sex with the handsome bassist, it have to be the best sex he has ever had. Resting their forehead against each other. Feeling his body thighting Guy came with a loud moan. With a little more thrust Chris also colapsed inside the other man. With heavy breaths he pulled out, leaving a empty feeling in Guy. 

After some minutes of silence the older man pulled Guy over to him, wrapping his arms around the small, tired body. With a sigh the bassist rest his head on Chris's chest, feeling how he calmed down, when the singer stroke his hair. Guy looked up, giving his friend a small kiss on the corner of his mouth, before falling next to him on the bed. Chris looped his hands around the scotish body, kissing his forehead, before both of them closed their eyes. Everything seems perfect....

 

.....until the next morning started.

 

 

 

Up close and personal   
Study your body   
I wanna stay right here with  
Your arms around me

Hold you like I do  
Show me all of you  
I show you me, too

Give it to you like you've never been kissed  
Like you've never been loved  
Give it to you like you've never done this  
Like you've never been touched

Luke nobody else exists, except for us  
Give it to you like you've never been loved  
Give it to you like you've never been  
Give it to you like you've never been

Deeper ten physical  
I got you open  
Know how to take you there  
Put you on motion

~ Austin Mahone, Except for us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So Guys it takes really long and I'm so sorry. But during the world cup I fell so in love with soccer that I start writing soccer FF on an other account and starting to neclet this story. I'm so sorry. But now I think I'm able to post more often. Holidays started two weeks ago and after a fantasitic two week holiday in Lanzorote, I've got know two weeks off, before my next holiday starts. So perhaps I create another chapter.
> 
> Hope you like the chapter, leave a vote or even a comment, please!


End file.
